Sindain
Sindain is the first town visited by the Blackstone One in Dark Chronicle. It is the location that is featured primarily in Chapter 2: Rainbow Butterfly Wood. Sindain is inhabited by a tribe known as the Firbits. After Max rescues the missing tribe members from the bewitching love spell of King Mardan in the Fish Monster Swamp, he is introduced to the Carpenterion and subsequently the Georama system. Overview Sindain is the main focus of the second chapter, the Resurrection of the Great Elder. It is here that Max and Monica meet the Firbit tribe. Max and Monica listen to the Firbit's story of Holly, and her famed Potato Pie. This leads Max to believe it may be his mother and causes the duo to help the Firbit's search for her in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood . Once Max and Monica are introduced to the Carpenterion and the Georama system, they are able to rebuild the origin point of the Jurak Mall, therefore allowing the story to progress. Once introduced to the system, Max and Monica become able to recruit characters; This allows Max and Monica to move people into the houses built by the Carpenterion, have access to the personal shops of each character, and add a third (non-selectable) character to the party. The third character gives the group boosts based on their individual abilities and is visible when travelling to or from the future using the Atlamillia or Ixion. Tasks *Help the Firbits with their search for Holly in this chapters dungeon *Rebuild Sindain to restore the Elder Jurak (see the Georama section below) *Learn the basics of Fishing *Learn the basics of recruiting characters Georama Sindain is the first town where the Georama system is available to players, and completing the town is a relatively simple task. Things to note * Even if you have not completed any Georama conditions yet, there will still be a Fruit of Eden and a Potato Pie in Sindain's Future- which should be obtained before progressing forward with any Georama completion. *You don't need to complete the conditions in the order that they're listed on this page, you can begin with any condition, but some of them are interconnected into each other. Where that is the case "(Georama achievement)" is written next to the interconnected condition *When you first open the Georama Menu and check the Georama conditions, only the conditions concerning Culture Points will be visible. The others need to be revealed by collecting Geostones Getting started: Sindain's Georama When beginning Sindain's Georama, there will be some things scattered around the map, and most of them just reduce the available space for building. The scattered Georama parts are the following : *Thorn Tree x2 *Firbits' House *Rock x4 *Log x3 *Grass x4 It is advised to remove the: * Rocks * Logs * Grasses (these can be quite difficult to see), However it is best to leave the Thorn Trees and the Firbits' House where they are. Removing these items will give the player materials and will increase the number of Polyn to 3620 remaining instead of 2990 Polyn- which will allow the player to have more space to build on. Georama requirements Even if you have not completed any Georama conditions yet, there will still be a Fruit of Eden and a Potato Pie in Sindain's Future- which should be obtained before progressing forward with any Georama completion. Note that the listed "% Completion" refers to the percentage that the total will go up to when fulfilled- and it does not refer to the total percentage itself. This is because players may progress through many of the conditions in any order they wish, depending on other factors. Georama completion reward When all the Georama conditions of a town are successfully fulfilled, you'll receive a reward. In Sindain's Georama, Jurak will give you a Jurak Gun for Max. This gun is most likely to be considerably more powerful than the gun you currently have unless you've spent countless hours on it. The Jurak Gun starts out with a 42 in Attack, while the others stats are typical of a Tier 3 weapon. It shoots a laser instead of "bullets" and it will be much more effective than the secondary weapon you currently have for Max. Shops * All the shops are found in Sindain's future, in the Jurak Mall. Dungeons * Rainbow Butterfly Wood Fishing The pond around the Withered Jurak is one of the first accessible fishing spots in the game. This is the only place where a Negie can be caught. Other fishes in the pond include Piccoly, Niler, and Gummy. Category:Locations